Fiancee
by Phant0mgrrl
Summary: Tanya comes down from Denali to break up Edward and Bella before their wedding. Can Bella and Rose work together to make Tanya leave? What do they have planned for Tanya? What does Tanya have planned for them?
1. Strawberry Blonde

I do not own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight merchandise etc. Stephenie Meyer does. I own nothing.

**Fiancee**

Fiancée. Fiancée. Fiancée. I repeated the word over and over in my head. As I lay in Edward's arms, watching Spamalot, barely paying attention or course, I heard a commotion. Edward growled. I looked up into his honey gold eyes and saw anger and fear. I was confused. Then suddenly, Alice burst through the door with a blonde girl who was quite obviously a vampire. She was a vampire I didn't recognize. But I had a feeling.

Tanya. She was gorgeous, Strawberry Blonde, and giving Edward a look that was obviously meant to be sexy but it looked as though it were making him sick. If that were possible.

"Eddie!" she said enthusiastically in a smooth, enticing voice. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Tanya," Edward said in a hard voice. He pulled me closer to him. I saw Tanya's eyes tighten with anger. I nearly laughed out loud.

"I'm Bella," I said with a sweet smile, "Edward's fiancée." I watched in satisfaction as her hands balled up into fists for a second.

"I'm Tanya. I spent a lot of time with Edward a few years back."

"Ah, yes!" I said as though suddenly remembering something, "You're that girl from Denali. Right. He mentioned that you were interested in him at one point."

"Yes."

"Well, Nice to meet you Tanya. Edward lets go to _our_ Meadow."

Edward didn't even let me stand. He picked me up and flew right out the door.

When we arrived, Edward placed me down gently in the grass.

"Bella?" Edward asked, laying next to me and taking my hand.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"Were you trying to make Tanya angry?"

"Maybe," I said.

"Bella?"

"Yes Eddie?" I asked holding back laugh.

"Don't call me Eddie," he whined.

"Sorry Edward. What is it?"

"Are you jealous of Tanya?"

"I think I am. When I scared you off, you ran to Denali. You ran to Tanya. I have a feeling she's going to shove everything about your past together in my face."

"She's already planning. But Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We'll set Rosalie loose on her. Rose like you more than Tanya because you don't have a thing for Emmett."

I burst out laughing. "Why is she here?" I asked after my laughing fit was over.

"She here because…" Edward looked angry.


	2. Sisters

Author's Note: Hey guys

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update I've been away! I hope you like this new chapter. REVIEW!!

When we got home from the meadow, I immediately went to Alice's room. She was waiting for me there as I knew she would be.

"Alice!" I cried and threw my arms around her. I cried onto her shoulder as she rubbed my back. I would never cry like this in front of Edward but I knew he could hear it. I was surprised to hear Rosalie screech in anger and barge into Alice's room. She slammed the door behind her.

"That bitch!" Rosalie screeched. I was so scared I fell off the bed. "Bella!" Rosalie said exasperatedly.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" I asked, pulling myself back onto the bed.

"Tanya! Trying to break you and Edward up. Who does she think she is? I guess I really shouldn't be surprised though. What a…" Rosalie went off on a long stream of curses.

"Rosalie Hale!" I heard Esme call out angrily.

"Sorry Mom," Rose muttered.

I stared at her in amazement. Why in the world would Rosalie care if Tanya tried to break Edward and I up. Wouldn't she be happy?

Rosalie smiled at my incredulous stare. "Bella. I may not have been the nicest in the past but you are going to be my sister. You have changed Edward so dramatically. It's so wonderful to see him so happy and excited. You have no idea. You don't know what he used to be like. I can sum it up in a few words Boring and no-fun. He was just sort of here. But he's a new person now. We all owe you so much for bringing him to life. I am so happy you two are getting married. It will be great to have another sister. You will make our family complete. "

I could not believe _Rosalie_ had just said something so wonderfully kind to me. I smiled and when she pulled me into a gentle hug I gave her the biggest squeeze I could without breaking any ribs.

"Tanya is going down," Alice said.

"No one messes with our sister. But Bella you are going to have to embarrass her. Humiliate her so bad she'll never want to show her face again. How? Leave the planning to us."

Alice's eyes went blank for a few seconds then she smiled wickedly.

"Dearest Bella, who knew you were such a bitch?"

"What am I going to do?"

"When Tanya starts reminiscing about 'her days with Edward' as she will call them, you must start talking about that fateful day in Biology and your first kiss and how far you've gone with him. Oh I cannot wait to see the look on her face," Alice said so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Alice," I said slowly, "I have gotten practically nowhere with Edward."

"Maybe not but she doesn't need to know that," Alice said with a wink.

"You guys are some nasty little bi-" said a voice in the door way.

I looked over and there stood Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme yelled, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Edward sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me softly and said, "You're lucky Tanya wasn't here to hear any of that but she'll be here in two seconds."

Sure enough the sound of the front door closing sounded seconds later and Tanya's voice drifted up the stairs "I'm back!"

I got up and the girls and I went down the stairs to put our plan into action.


	3. Tanya's New Perfume

"I remember the first time I saw Edward in his boxers," Tanya went on looking dreamily into space. I had to fight back a laugh. Edward would never let a girl see him in his boxers on purpose. I had to wonder to what lengths she went to see this. Rosalie and Alice were waiting for me to start my own reminiscing. I wanted to wait for just the right moment.

"I love kissing his cheek his skin is so smooth," Tanya said with a sigh.

"Kissing his lips is better," I said.

"Oh," Tanya said looking at me, "You two can kiss?"

"Oh yeah. And just a bit more," I said with a laugh.

"Oh," Tanya said clenching her fists.

"I remember the first time we kissed, I passed out because it was so nice," I said as Tanya's anger and agitation grew. She muttered something that sounded like "Stupid human".

Alice was giggling silently. Tanya's eyes flashed in anger.

"Oh Tanya, did I tell you he wrote me a song. He wrote it just for me and he hums it to me every night until I fall asleep."

"Is that all you two do at night? Listen to him hum some song?"

"We do _other_ stuff before that but it isn't just any song. He wrote it for me because he _loves_ _me_."

"How nice," Tanya said standing up. "I am going for a run. Would anyone like to join me?"

"I will!" Alice said jumping up acting a little too enthusiastic.

"Lets go Alice," Tanya said in a shaky voice.

Once the two of them were out of hearing range Both Rosalie and I burst into laughter.

"That was amazing Bella!" Rose said through her laughter. "We know now that it doesn't take much to anger her. Alice is getting something that we are going to need. That's why she agreed to go."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see," Rose said smiling wickedly.

When Alice and Tanya got back, we were all set up for another surprise for Tanya. I was sitting next to Edward on the piano bench and he played my song. Tanya stood behind Edward as he finished.

"That was beautiful Edward," Tanya purred, "Can it be my song? Everyone in your family seems to have one except me."

"That's because you're not immediate family Tanya. And this song was already written for someone."

"Who?" Tanya asked keeping her voice light.

"Me," I said turning to Tanya. "That was the song he wrote for me. I told you about it earlier. I told you it was beautiful."

"I see," Tanya said. "Edward? Perhaps you could write me a song."

"Not at the moment," Edward said putting an arm around me and holding me tightly against him. "Right now I'm working on songs for my wedding to Bella."

"Some other time then," Tanya said, her voice tight. She turned and gracefully walked up the stairs. I heard her door close. Edward began Esme's song and I walked over to the big comfy crème colored leather couch beside the piano where Alice and Rose sat with a bottle of clear liquid. They both were holding it far away from them. But they also looked very proud of themselves.

"What's that?" I asked.

Rosalie swept we up in her arms and called, "Alice and I are going to take Bella out we'll be back soon!"

I minute or so later, I found myself in a clearing somewhere in the woods.

I merely stared at Alice after she had explained. "Oh my," I said after a minute. This is going to be fun.

Later, we had Esme lure Tanya out of her room. We quickly did our job and then jumped into the shower. Rosalie and Alice both made sure that there was no trace of our guilt. Alice blow dried my hair and made it pin straight. I made no complaints as she played Barbie Bella today. I sat silently reading my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights.

Alice wouldn't let me see what I looked like until after she was finished.

I was dressed in a knee length, navy blue, spaghetti strapped dress. I had strappy white high heels on and hair was so straight that it came to my butt. I did not look like clumsy, accident prone, Bella. I looked like a graceful, beautiful, vampire. I smiled, happy with my look. I walked, slowly up to Edward's room. He was standing looking at his CD collection, his back towards me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi, where ha-" he stopped mid sentence when he turned and saw me. His jaw had dropped. He stood there gaping at me. I felt my cheeks burn and his eyes went wide. He walked slowly over to me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," I said. He leaned down and pressed his ice-cold lips to my forehead, my cheek and finally he kissed my lips and felt my cheeks burn hotter. I wished I could stop blushing. It had to make him uncomfortable. I heard something clear their throat in the doorway. Edward began to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then suddenly he went stiff and pulled away. I turned around and saw Tanya staring wide-eyed at the two of us.

Edward backed away from the door his nose wrinkled. "Tanya? What's that smell?"

"It's my new perfume. Do you like it?" she asked walking closer to him.

"You smell like a wet dog," he said backing up against the wall.

"I smell like a what?" she asked.

"A dog. You smell like a werewolf," Edward said holding his nose.

Tanya turned to me and glared as though she would try to kill me with her stare.

I smiled sweetly at her. Suddenly she was gone. I heard yells and Rosalie scream "She was with Werewolves! What were you doing with them to get that smell all over you?"

I collapsed in giggles. Edward stared at me.

"Oh my god. What did you guys do?"

"I didn't…" I began but Emmett cam into the room.

"Hey guys! Tanya had sex with a werewolf. Stay away from her, she smells!"

Typical Emmett.

Thanks to NathalieCullen13 for the great ideas. If anyone has any ideas for this story please send me a message. Please Review if you have time.


	4. Authors Note

AUTHOR"S NOTE

AUTHOR"S NOTE!!

I recently received an extremely rude review of my story. Me, being the idiot that I am, didn't get the name and deleted it. My question for you is. It really that bad? I need the truth. But really, I want constructive criticism not nasty remarks about how im a horrible writer. Comments such as that are unnecessary. Im really ticked off at the moment so I wont post for a long time unless I get my confidence back up. But one last time, NO MORE NASTY REVIEWS!

Thanks and sorry,

Phant0mgrrl


	5. Date with Mike Part 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a lot of school work to do. I will update as often as possible. Sorry again for the delay!!

After switching Tanya's perfume for the smell of werewolf, which utterly disgusts vampires, I wasn't sure how Tanya would retaliate. I was on my guard for two straight weeks before I decided that it would be a while, so no need to worry. After all, Alice would warn me.

Edward an I were sitting in the Family Room watching Phantom of the Opera, when Edward suddenly stiffened and pulled me closer to him. The front door slammed and Tanya walked into the room with Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler. What? Where was Alice? Why didn't she warn me? Then I saw her cell phone on its charger and remembered she was hunting with Rosalie. Oh crap crap crap crap! I would have to do this alone. I snuggled as close as possible to Edward.

"I expect the two of you already know Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah we already know them," I said.

"Why don't you boys sit with Edward while us girls change," Tanya suggested. Mike hurried over and sat next to me. I scrambled into Edwards lap and kissed his cheek.

"So you two are getting married?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Edward and I said together with huge grins.

"So before you are completely out of my reach wanna go to the movies on Friday Bella?" Mike asked trying to do Edward's smirky-smile and failing miserably.

"Mike?"

"Yes?" Mike replied sounding hopeful.

"I would rather have my eyes gouged out with a kitchen fork than go out with you. What part of 'I'm getting married' do you not understand?"

"You could still just go for one date with me!" Mike said pleading.

"Aren't you dating Jessica?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but she wouldn't mind just one date with you," He said still pleading.

Then an idea popped into my head. This could work out just fine.

"Fine. Mike I will go on _one_ date with you. Edward let's go. We have some shopping to do," I said pulling the stunned and hurt looking Edward off the couch.

When we were safely in the car and far out of Tanya's range of hearing, I spoke up, "You better not be mad at me."

"I'm not," he nearly whispered.

"You sure look like you are!" I retorted. "This all is a trick!"

"How so?"

"We are going to make Mike look like an idiot on this date."

Edward's phone rang from where it sat on the dashboard. I snatched it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Rose's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Alice wants to talk to you," she said,

"Ok"

"Bella?" Alice said. "When you get to Party City, stay there. Rose and I will get there three minute and 17 seconds after you do. We have lots to get Bells. Oh and by the way?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a complete and total genius!"

"I know!"

SATURDAY NIGHT

Date night with Mike. Mission Make Mike Look Like the Loser that he is begins.

Alice had dressed me in a short, shiny, silky black dress with black high heels. My hair, which was now formed into an intricate braided bun, had taken three hours to do. While Alice was busy with my hair, Rose painted my nails a deep shimmering burgundy.

When Mike arrived, he was wearing the best pants for all of the pranks we would be pulling and the worst for him. His pants were a light khaki. MWAHAHAHAHA! Alice crept around behind him and lightly sprayed brown all over the back of his pants.

"You look great Bella!" he said straightening his navy blue blazer.

"Thanks," I answered with a fake smile.

"Are those the in-laws to-be?" he asked looking toward Esme and Carlisle.

"They basically are my parents. They are both really great people and treat me like a daughter."

"You will be our daughter soon," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah pretty much," I turned to the piano where Edward sat trying very hard not to kill Mike. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Don't do this," he whispered low so Mike couldn't hear.

"It's gonna be funny!" I said kissing him again. "I love you!"

"Love you too Bella," Edward answered and turned to his piano and began playing my lullaby. A real smile stretched across my face. When I reached the door way, I turned back to look once more at Edward. He turned as well and mouthed "Love you."

Carlisle and Esme walked us to the car.

"Be back by eleven thirty!"

Mike opened the car door for me. Sitting right smack in the middle of it was a condom. A condom with white hair conditioner in it, not that Mike knew it was hair conditioner. He quickly picked up the condom and shoved it into his pocket, turning a brilliant red. I pretend to look ticked but I was holding back my laughter at Mike's expression.

When we finally reached the restaurant, we were escorted to our table.

"Cullen's not the only one who can take you to expensive places!" Mike said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"So I see," I said studying the place. The table cloth was gold. In the center of the table there were fake pine cones and wild berries. A full, unopen bottle of champagne stood closer to Mike's side of the table. There was a beautiful chandelier over our heads and in the center of the room, people were waltzing to music played by a small orchestra which sat at the top of the room.

Mike ordered me some sort of French dish. I let him choose because I wasn't going to eat it anyway.

"Care to dance?" he asked gesturing towards the couples.

"Sure," I said getting up.

Mike pulled me towards everyone and roughly yanked me close to him. We began to trip a sort-of waltz. I food was set down at the table but we continued to dance.

The lights in the great chandelier above us flashed. That was my cue. I tripped forcefully into Mike, sending him into the nearest table but pulling away before he could take me down with him. Wine, potatoes, steak sauce green beans, were all over him. He looked like a walking buffet. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.

"Sorry Mike," I said still giggling.

"It's alright," he said with a phony smile, "lets go eat."

When mike sat down there was a long squelching noise. I pretended to glare at Mike. He looked very disgruntled.

"So what is this?" I said picking at the food with my fork.

"Some sort of steak," Mike said with a proud grin.

"MIKE!" I whisper-screamed, "I'm a vegetarian!" I shoved the plate away from me with a fake look of disgust on my face.

I looked up at him. He was staring into the crowd of dancers. I saw little Alice there, dancing with an old man. Mike was staring intently at Alice's not-very-well-covered legs.

"Mike? MIKE!" I said waving my arms pretending to be desperate to get his attention.

"Wha-what? Sorry Bells-"

"DO NOT CALL ME 'BELLS'!" I said. Actually upset now. I didn't even let Charlie call me that anymore. Jake had called me that and it hurt to think of him.

"Im sorry!" he said. "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

I grinned wickedly as he went towards the crowd of dancers. Looking for Alice.


	6. Date with Mike Part 2

Author's Note and Disclamer (which I keep forgetting to put in and I apologize

Author's Note and Disclamer (which I keep forgetting to put in and I apologize!!):

Hey people! I want to thank some wonderful people who have submitted reviews:

Nathaliecullen13

EmilyMCullen

Twilightfan1178

Twilightfangirl090

Bellamariesawn1987

Twilight-muffins

Skyeee

Emmettsmyfave

Iwillruletheworld13

And many more who I will try to name. Thank you all!! This is a bit short. Sorry!

I do not own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own a good laptop.

I waited at the table for all of 2 minutes when, "SHIT!" a high pitched scream rang out. I didn't know it was possible for a human to make that sort of noise.

Alice strutted out of the crowd of dancers and winked at me. I smiled but pulled myself together and ran into the crowd. Mike was on the floor holding onto his male area. He was actually crying.

"Bella!" he said when he saw me.

"That's what you get for flirting with girls when you're on a date!" I said pretending to be angry.

"I'm so very sorry Bella," he said getting up, "I'll have a drink then I'll get you home."

Guess what he meant by "a drink"? He meant the whole bottle of champagne and some sort of mixed alcoholic drink. We did not think he'd do this. I was in a car with a drunk idiot who was quite obviously horny. He was staring at my chest as we got onto the highway and he was swerving everywhere. Where was Edward when I needed him? I remembered a thought I had before I Edward and I were together, '_Stupid un reliable vampire!'_ I giggled at that thought. But I was still looking at Mie when I giggled, BAD IDEA!

"Bella," he moaned. Somehow, I really don't know how he did it, he slammed into the concrete barrier, going about 70 miles an hour on second and the next, the car was in the middle of the deserted highway from which we had just swerved.

I was terrified. Then, his mouth was on mine and I tried to shove him off. This was not good. This was nothing like when Edward kissed me. This was hurtfully forceful and his hands were gripping me so tightly that I was sure to have bruises if I survived. His hands were clawing at my clothes. And I screamed.

"Shut up Bella!" he said clamping his hand over my mouth. I heard a rip of fabric. He'd torn the skirt of my dress. Then there was a screech. A screech of horror, anger, and it came from the blonde haired girl who had suffered the same, but worse, sort of treatment nearly one hundred years ago.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Rosalie asked, slamming him against the concrete of the road. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes," Mike whispered pitifully.

"SHE IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU GO BACK TO JESSICA!" Rose pulled me gently out of the car and placed me in hers then turned back to Mike.

"I will say this one more time. DON'T EVER TOUCH BELLA, MY SISTER, AGAIN!"

Rosalie was crying dry sobs. As we drove back to her house at over 120 miles/hour.

"Are you ok Rose?" I asked gently.

"No, Bella, im not OK. But I don't matter right now. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"He was going to do what they did to me. How could he do that to you? He's never going to touch you again. He wont ever talk to you again…" She went off on a silent-to-human-ears tangent.

When we reached the house, I walked in with Rose, her arm around my shoulders my arm around her waist. She was still crying her dry tears but quieter.

Edward was waiting, his arms crossed, standing like a statue. Tanya sat next to him with a wicked smile on her face. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ouch!" I said without thinking.

"Sorry love," he said. "I'm surprised you're back in one piece. Why didn't Mike drop you off? Where's Alice?"

I looked at Rose. Who stared stonily at Edward.

"Mike got drunk then tried to RAPE Bella," Rose said in a harsh voice.

"HE WHAT?" Edward asked, his eyes flaming.

"Oh, calm down Edward, Bella and Rose are probably lying. Mike's a sweet kid, he'd never do that." Tanya said in her ugly, sickening voice.

"You know what Tanya," I asked.

"What human?"

"If you honestly believe so highly of my sister, then you can leave and you can leave now. You will not call Rosalie a liar."

"I will only leave if Carlisle asks me to," she said snottily.

"Tanya," Carlisle said suddenly appearing. "You are causing my family nothing but stress. You were friend to me. But now, leave. When you have gotten over your infatuation with Edward feel free to come back."

Tanya glared at me. "This is _not_ over. Edward _is_ mine!" she growled at me and then ran out of the house.

End Chapter. Whatcha think? Review please!! And I need a Beta. If anyone is willing to Beta for me, let me know!! Thanks for reading.

Phant0mgrrl


End file.
